


A Succubus' Attraction

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attraction, Demon, Demon Lena Luthor, F/F, Implied Relationships, Kara is a sweet innocent human, Lena is a lonely demon, Love, Love at First Sight, Loyalty, Lust at First Sight, Succubus, demon lena, succubus lena, succubus lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Lena is a succubus and she gets attracted to a woman for the first time (Kara).





	A Succubus' Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fall to my readers! This was supposed to be posted later originally in October or on Halloween. I'm just impatient and couldn't have the patience to do that, so I'm posting it now! :P
> 
> Happy Early Halloween, readers! This is my treat for you. ;)
> 
> Enjoy the story! :D

Lena didn’t know how to love.

 

After all, she was a demon.

 

A succubus…

 

The only person she loved and was loyal to was The Devil/Satan himself. It wasn’t even real love. Heck, even she hated him at times.

 

Lots of demons hated him at times.

 

However, Lena was quite close with the big man down there. She was the top and best succubus in Hell.  

 

Her existence has been a lonely one. The only time she ever got close to someone other than The Devil were men where she was going to appear in their dreams and where she takes the form of a black haired, pale woman with green eyes to seduce them through sexual activity. Her actual demon form was quite ugly and terrifying. She often drove men to madness and caused their health and mental state to go down. They’d often lose their minds.

 

 It all changed one night. While Lena was out searching for another man to seduce, she happened to stumble upon a _woman’s_ bedroom.

 

At first, she couldn’t tell whether the sleeping human was a man or not because all she saw was blonde hair peeking out from under the covers and the face was down. Body and hands were under the covers. She probably just though it was just a man with long, blonde hair. She also couldn’t tell from the room if it was a man or woman.

 

Long, blonde, beautiful hair.

 

The human turned their face and she saw that it was a woman. A beautiful woman. Lena had never been attracted to a woman before. She was too busy having sex with men and seducing men.

 

This was new.

 

This was different.

 

She was curious. ;)

 

Succubus’ were only supposed to be attracted to men.

 

She then appeared in the woman’s dreams. The setting was in the woods during a sunny day. Trees were all around. It looked like spring or summer. Flowers were all around.

 

The woman was wearing a long, white nightgown. Lena could even tell the woman had a nice body under the nightgown. Lena could also sense the woman was a virgin. Lena had the power to tell from the men she was getting ready to seduce if they were virgins, if they had sex, how many times they’ve had sex, their dick sizes, and their body types. ;)

 

_Innocent_. The woman had never been _touched_ before. Lena loved that. ;)

 

The woman turned around and looked at Lena. Lena could see the woman had beautiful, blue eyes.

 

The woman and Lena started taking in each other’s appearance. Lena was disguised as the black haired, pale woman with green eyes again. With eyes looking each other up and down. The woman smiled at Lena. An innocent, soft smile. Lena thought the woman had a smile that could light up the whole world.

 

Lena then left the dream and when she looked down at the woman in her bed, she had a smile on her face. The only difference is was that her mouth was closed and her nice, white teeth weren’t shown.

 

Could Lena have experienced love at first sight for the first time?

 

Lena wasn’t supposed to love anything _good_. Heck, she was a demon. She was loyal to and loved the _big bad of the world_. _The original bad boy_.

 

The woman made Lena feel something she had never felt before. Lena felt protective over her. Lena loved her. It was quick, but the woman made Lena feel actual, real love so fast. Lena didn’t care if she had to rebel against the rules and The Devil himself. The woman was going to be hers and The Devil wasn’t going to do anything to stop her from getting what she wants.


End file.
